The Romance Challenge
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is the school freak and no-one pays any attention to her except for her loving brother. But what happens, when a bunch of boys decide to play a game to win her love? Specially when a specific Golden boy joins the competition...
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**_Hi Guys!This is a story I've been thinking about for a while, and I hope you like it! If I get 5 reviews I will update! Please update with ANYTHING yout think might help or your opinion.(Even if it's negative) Don't be shy! It makes me smile! :)_**

CPOV

Sweet, little girl Clary. That's how they all see me. My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I have fiery ginger hair and emerald eyes, my only good feature. I am somehow completely covered in freckles. I have an older brother, Jonathan, an abusive father, Valentine Morgenstern and a runaway mother who hates her children. Best family ever, right? Jonathan is a jock and hangs out with the popular crowd but, we're pretty close and he always consoles me after I get a beating from Valentine. Valentine started beating Jon, but when he noticed that he was too strong and didn't even flinch; he took it all out on me instead.

Anyway, this is MY story. And you better listen.

JPOV

Jace Herondale. The most popular guy in school. But, even when I do feel grateful, I know it's all fake. My 'girlfriends', my friends, my popularity and ME, I'm the fakest of them all.

Today, at the popular lunch table, us guys were discussing Kaelie's hot bod.

"Dude, we seriously need to do her!" whined Sebastian, my best friend and douschiest guy in school (apart from me of course). "Nah, she ain't any fun. She's all used up!" joked Jordan. Jonathan, my other Best friend, looked thoughtful, "Dudes, I'll be back in a second, I'm gonna go check on Clary!" And with that, he got up and left to where his little sister Clary was sitting under an apple tree looking at the clouds. She smiled when she saw him. She was a real loner, Clary. All she liked was her drawing and art and books and paint and barf. "Hey guys," said Magnus (Or Captain Sparkles as I like to call him) He looked around the table with a sparkle in his eye, "What about Clary?" "What about Clary what?" I asked, puzzled. "I mean" continued Magnus impatient, "What about screwing Clary?" Ooohh…. That seemed weird…. "But Mags, her dad is the president and Jon would kill us!" replied Alec looking scared. "The better the challenge, the better the game, right?" said Jordan with a smirk. "Dude, isn't she like a virgin?" I said, raising an eyebrow. This whole conversation was going from boyish to just plain… weird. "Guys, I have an idea." Said Seb looking at us all evilly, "How about we play a game? The first guy to take Clary's virginity wins" We stayed for a few minutes in silence, thinking about what Seb had said. "What's the prize?" I inquired, cutting the silence. "The others have to do your homework for a month!" said Jordan "Yeah, what else?" said Magnus looking at his nails with a bored tone "I'll send you guys all the photos of the nude girls I've been with" Said Seb shrugging. "I'll give you guys my car!" piped up Simon, who no-one even knew was there. "Yeah, like you'll ever get into any girl's pants. No-one wants you're dumbass car anyway!" I snorted Simon's face went slightly red, I noticed with pleasure. "She hates you Jace Herondale, just so you know!" He retorted and I chuckled. How could anyone hate me? Specially a girl.

So, after some discussion we had decided the one who took Clary's virginity would get a car, no homework for two months, plenty of nude pics, a shot at dating Alec's sister (Isabelle) Free food everywhere and everyone would be your slave for four months. FOUR MONTHS! That and all the admiration and pleasure that would come naturally.

The players would be: Me, Seb, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Raphael, Julian, Mark, Meliorn and Zachariah.

It didn't matter; I had this in the BAG! Clary Morgenstern would be mine. I'd date her, do her then break her heart, like I do with every other girl.

 _ **Hey! So this was more of an introduction than anything else ! 5 reviews, new chapter! It's just so I can see them and they convince me to pick my butt of the sofa and write the story! So don't be shy!**_

 _ **You're AWESOME! Scarllet_royalangel13**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Auditions

_**Hey guys! New chapter as promised! Oh, and yes I do know that Alec is gay but Magnus isn't gay, he's Bisexual! It all just adds to the drama! ;)**_

CPOV

Today was so weird. I put on a cute spring outfit that I had gotten with my friend Maia, (My ONE female friend) and in school, all the guy were STARING at me! And I'm not boasting, if anything, I'm complaining.

All their stares made me nervous and weird. Anyway when me, Simon and Maia were walking down the hall and came across a School Play Sign-up Maia positively shouted down my ear:

"Oh my god Clary!" she screamed, pulling at my sleeve

"You totally need to join!" She said looking around for a pen.

So here's something I should tell you. I love acting. I mean, I'm pretty damn good at it. I always get so up in a part, it's like I am the character, living and breathing their love, hate and problems. Always so minor compared to my own.

So, after lots of bickering and sighing, I signed up. And guess what? After I left the paper on the wall, all the guys that had been watching me practically ran over each other just to sign up. Weird, right!?

JPOV

So, today was day 1 of the Clary challenge. My plan was to just observe her and see what classes she goes to, what she does. You know, just to get to know her better. Unfortunately for me, everyone else decided to do that too. I think that as we were all together she might have noticed but, I was pretty smooth about it so she probably had no clue.

When we found out that she signed up for acting. Duh, we all signed up too. If I get a main part, I'll astound her; she'll be in my bed in no time.

At the end of the day, I saw Clary talking to Rat-boy. There was something I hadn't realized; Simon was Clary's _Best Friend_ , which meant, that he had a winning league. She trusted him and hung out with him, hell she probably even had a crush on him!

I started getting worried: If I _lost_ this bet to Rat-Boy Simon, I would never forgive myself. I had to get closer to Clary; all of the other players were popular, of course she had nothing to do with him! Making up my mind, I waltzed over to her and Rat-Boy ready to make a move.

Unfortunately for me, Simon saw right through my plan:

"Hey Clary, what' ya doing?" I said, standing right in front of her.

"Uhh… wait, what?" She said looking puzzled. I wouldn't blame her, the only time I had talked to her was to taunt her, or make fun of her.

"I _said_ ," I continued "What's a girl as pretty as you doing with a rat like _him_ " I said pointing to Simon with a look of disgust. Rage filled Simon's face and I sneered. I looked over at Clary, expecting her to laugh or at least agree. But all I saw in her eyes was anger, even more than Simon had.

"Don't you dare insult me or my friend Jace Herondale" she said, glaring at me through her emerald eyes. "What?" I asked puzzled at her anger and Rat-Boy's superior looking smile. "But Clary," I said, quickly "A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be hanging out with a loser like him! You should come over today, huh? Lie to your mother or something." I said giving her a smirk. And what she did next was something _far_ from what I had associated little Clary with.

She took one step forward, really close to me now. And as I broke into a grin, she lifted her hand and _slapped me_! Right across the face, with such a force I didn't even know she even had, that sent me stumbling back.

"Stay away from me Herondale" she spat venomously "I'm not like the other girls. You can't just go around and play with me just to break me. You are _nothing._ " And with that she turned and walked all the way across the parking lot, with Simon the rat grinning like a lunatic.

"Dude, what happened?" Asked Alec, my adoptive family brother. "The damn Clary slapped me!" I said rubbing at the red mark she had left across my cheek. "Clary!?" Alec spluttered. Sure she didn't look it but that girl had strength. "Well, she won't be helping you win the competition then!" He snorted. And he was right. But what had I done to make her do that.

I know it should have put me off, but it just made me even more interested in the girl. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it! Wait... _beautiful_? Did I just call Clarissa Morgenstern beautiful!? What was happening to my head?

 _ **Well, hope you liked it! Don't be shy, I love your comments! Hope you like! :)**_

 _ **You guys rule! Scarlett_royalangel13**_


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte

**_Hey Guys! So glad I can do this! So, the chapters MIGHT be short… (Looks around nervously) but… don't hurt me please… Okaaaay. That was weird! Moving on:_**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing!_** ** _Disclaimer (I have to!): I don't own TMI… As much as I would want to…_** ** _L_**

 ** _Enjoy ;)_**

CPOV

"You know your friend Jace?"I asked Jon as I got into his car.

"Who doesn't know _the_ Jace Herondale?" replied Jon in a sarcastic tone while I snorted. "Why, what about him?" he said lifting an eyebrow… Oh boy... "Why? Do you like him or something? because he is trouble, Clary. You don't want to ha-""Uhh! Gross!" I screamed, cutting him off. He laughed at my outburst. "Well, at least _you_ aren't attracted to him!" he said with a smirk. "Well guess what?" I told him "What?" He said

"He's an absolute ass, dickhead, motherfluffer, bubblebursting, flipperflapper, son of a bitch." I stated and Jon burst out laughing, losing control over the steering wheel for a second.

"Dude, Clary." He said after recovering from his laughter "What did the guy ever do to you?" he said still in a Joking tone.

"Well, he _did_ try to get into my pants like, five seconds ago…" I muttered. He heard, and he stiffened all joking gone from his face. "Clary?" he asked

"What?" I asked nervously, why was he so cold all of a sudden?

"Don't ever go near him **ever again**." And with that he floored the accelerator and we drove in silence all the way home.

Lololololololoolololololololololololloloolllollololllolooololololololololooololololoololol

TIME SKIP (NEXT DAY)

JPOV

We were piling into the assembly hall for Drama, as (The Drama and Art teacher) was going to tell us what play we were doing and who would play each part.

"Okay," continued Mr. Garroway. "The play is going to be about this city girl, Charlotte, when she goes to the country for a stay." Yay! This sounded so AMAZING! Not. "There, many rich folk pine for her love, she plays along, but never actually get _serious_!" "Until one day, Charlotte meets a poor farmer's son called Austin. Who is the exact opposite of her, and who seems to hate her." "But he is exactly the one she falls for!" Uhh great! I hate this kind of thing, even if the whole school knows I'm an amazing actor.

I watched Clary as Mr. Garroway told us the plot; she was sketching, looking up once in a while her face so curious, so innocent, so… _beautiful…_ Jonathan nudged me causing me to break out of my reverie. I looked at him, but all he did was mutter, "Stop staring at my sister" It was odd, ever since this morning he has been acting cold and weird around me... Ehh, that's Jon for ya right?

So, when he was telling us all our parts, this is what we ended up with:

Clary is Charlotte

Zachariah is Charlotte's Brother

Raphael is the Farmer

Alec is the wise old Bartender who falls for Charlotte

Simon is a young footballer who falls for Charlotte

Magnus is the makeup and dress department along with Izzy

Julian was an alcoholic who also falls for Charlotte

And I'm… _The DIRECTOR?!_

No, that can't be…

I'm the BEST ACTOR there is!

But if I'm not Austin…

Then who would play Clary's lover?

 ** _OMG! YAYA! Cliff hanger SUCKERS! Ooops… sorry_**

 ** _Sooo… hope you enjoyed and remember REVIEW_**

 ** _You ARE RADICAL!_**

 ** _Scarlett_royalangel 13_**


	4. Chapter 4: Windows to the soul

**_Hey guys! Some of your comments made me laugh and others just made me smile… Yeah, just like this -} ^U^_**

 ** _Okay, that's weird…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own TMI I… don't OK ¡?! D:_**

 ** _Anywaaay here ya go:_**

CPOV

Great! I was Charlotte, but Austin, who would that, be? Would I have to make out with some ass, I didn't even _like_?

"Austin will be…" Mr. Garroway (My FAVOURITE teacher, by the way) chuckled at all of our staring faces. "Austin will be…." Please don't be an ass Please, please don't be an ass…

"Sebastian Verlac" He _finally_ said and everyone was silent for a second, but then everyone erupted into shouting and jeering, congratulating each other or complaining about their parts.

I looked over at Jace and saw him glaring at Sebastian, like not even staring, but full blown hate-full _glaring._ And I thought these guys were friends…

Maia walked over to me and grinned. She had gotten to be my best friend, Amanda , in the play.

"So," she said with a raised eyebrow. "You and Verlac, huh?" she said and I blushed a deep crimson and stared at my feet. My blush still hadn't calmed down when I looked up and saw Sebastian looking at me. Not in a creepy way… but not in a _kind_ way either… There was something in his eye I couldn't quite identify but then he gave me a small smile which mad me blush even deeper. I looked around the room, girls looking at me enviously and judging me with their caked up, makeup eyes. My gaze went past Jace and froze on him. I would have expected him to look as he always did, but he was just looking at me awkwardly as if he were… heartbroken…

JPOV

Great. Just great. Everyone seemed to have a leg-up except me! And it just had to be Sebastian Verlac. Sure, with Jordan, or Magnus or even rat-kid, I wouldn't have been this angry but … Sebastian… I know, he's my best friend but the way he grinned now just seemed to tick me off more!

And then he started eyeing Clary. And she looked at him back. And their gaze was held across the room, as if they were having a conversation with their minds. As people _in love do._ But Sebastian shouldn't be having those mental conversation with Clary, _I_ should. He was just going to use her then toss her like garbage!

I mentally scolded myself. Wasn't that what I was planning on doing with her as well?

But no… she didn't deserve to be treated that way; Clary was an amazing beautiful and creative person who deserved _so much more than stupid old Verlac._

Then, she looked at me and I saw straight into her bright emerald eyes. She looked at me and I looked at her. They say the eyes are the window to the soul…

Well then, I saw straight through Clary. And I saw beauty and love, but there was also pain and torture. But wait… If I could see into Clary's eyes…. Could she into mine?

She looked away, seemingly uncomfortable.

Ugh. If I couldn't even look at her without sinking, how was I supposed to bang her and win?

Life was _so_ hard.

 ** _Lololloloololololololololololololololololololololololololololloollolololololoololololololo_**

 ** _TIME SKIP!_**

CPOV

Later, at lunch I was just collecting my apple and juice (Which I hardly ever ate anyway), when two little bitches came my way.

Yep, you guessed it.

Seelie (We call her the Seelie Queen) was sauntering over to me with her two little copy-cats, Aline and Kaelie.

"Well, well, well," said Seelie with her hands on her hips. "So just because Mr. Garroway felt _mega_ sorry for you and gave you a stupid lead role in the play, you think that you can just go over and make moony eye with _my_ guy?!" she asked angrily

After a long time of taking her stupidness, I had learnt to _defend_ myself..,. Sort of.

"Oh come on Queenie," I said menacingly "You're a real bitch, you know that? I thought that you were going off with Jace, or did you get tired of him all ready?" I said "Hum, what did you say?" said Kaelie

"Oh, right sorry. You didn't get tired of him. He got tired of you. I figured someone as hot as him wouldn't go for a pair of whiny twerp like you!" I said taking a step forward. BIG mistake, by the way.

It was all a mess of pushing and tearing at me, damn, even scratching me!

So when they had had their fun, Seelie whisper into my ear "Just stay away from by boys, Freak. Oh, and if you _dare_ breath a word to your brother" she smiled "You are officially, dead" And with that she walked away flipping her hair over her shoulder while her two clones followed her giggling.

Giving me just enough time to run into the bathroom and cry all the pain away.

When I had sobbed my heart out, I heard footsteps. I quickly looked away, pretending to be distracted with something.

"Clary?" a soft voice whispered. Jon?

I looked up and my eyes met with pure, pure gold. I stared into this golden image when I realized who it was. Jace. In the girl's bathroom. Right in front if my pathetic self. Dammit.

"W-w-what? Come to make f-fun of me some m-more Herondale?" I stutter, but with enough venom to see the hurt flash across his gold eyes.

"No" he whispered and he came closer. Comically, as he came closer I backed away until I was against the wall and there was nothing I could do.

"You really shouldn't have to deal with all that crap they give you." He said. But his tone wasn't teasing me he was… sympathetic… apologetic.

"Why are you here? Talking to me?" I breathed "I need to see you" he murmured and that's when I took in how close we were, how both of our jewelled eyes met, how our breaths mingled. And it wasn't threatening or scary, it was just comfortable and… warm.

That's when Jace leaned in… He leaned in and I closed my eyes, half excited, have freaking out.

"HERONDALE!" A male voice boomed "Don't you dare touch or come near my sister"!" It was Jon. And he looked _mad._

Then I realized what the scene would look like:

Jace, caging me in his arms, leaning forward. Me with my ripped clothes, red eyes, scared look and…swollen lips.

Shit was about to go down.

 _ **OMG! Yay, so HAPPY! LOL don't pay any attenton to me, just write a review ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Infirmary

**_Hi! So I actually wrote this chapter yesterday, but I forgot to save (Hides behind laptop) but aaanyway, I tried re-writing it so…. WHATEVER!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I say: Jace is mine._**

 ** _Cassie C says: Jace is MINE._**

 **** ** _Clary says: Shut up! He's mine_**

 ** _Jace says: Ladies! There's enough Jace to go around! Then he gets hit on the shoulder by Clary. XD_**

JPOV

To say Jon was mad was putting it mildly, he was absolutely furious. So, that's how we ended up in the nurse's office:

Me with a sprained ankle and bruise on my eye,

Jon, with a weird looking arm and a huge gash across his cheek, spurting blood.

The only thing that was bringing me pleasure was the knowledge that Clary had caused the bleeding gash on Jon.

She was being really cute, now acting all flustered around Jon, even when he said for _the hundredth time_ , that he was absolutely fine, she still looked mega worried. I smiled as I thought what it would be like, having her fluster like that over _me…_

When she left, Jon glared at me

He gripped my arm with such a force, I was sure it would leave a bruise.

"I know what you do to girls Herondale." His grip tightened "But Clary is different. You try your tricks again and you'll end up with ripped ribs in a coma. And that's _before I get to you"_ And with that, he made to leave, Shuffling because of his ankle.

CPOV

They _literally_ had to push me out of the school infirmary. I didn't want to leave Jon…

I sighed and went on tip-toes, to jam my books into my high locker. I hate having a high locker, because I 'm so short. They always end up falling out… Just like they did right now.

I gave an even louder sigh and went on my knees to pick up all the books flying everywhere. Mainly my drawings, the paper flying loose from my sketchpad.

One specific piece of art I was really proud of was one I had done quite recently of Sebastian Verlac. I had made his jaw line perfect, his hair slightly getting into his dark, dark eyes. Suddenly, that drawing disappeared.

I looked around, startled and realized that a very tall someone was standing right in front of me.

Sebastian.

He looked down at me and grinned. "This is me, right?" he said.

I gave a weak nod.

He bent down and looked me in the eyes. "It's really, really good" Then, he started helping me pick up my papers. I was so confused; I didn't even think he knew I existed.

When everything was back in order, he put my things in my locker and smiled down at me. "So…" he said softly "Are you free Friday?"

What he said was such a shock, I just stared at him awkwardly for what seemed like hours, (though it was probably only seconds) when I gave a vigorous nod and grinned.

"Yes!" I said, with maybe _too_ much excitement. Ok, so I had maybe had a tiny crush on Sebastian before…

Ok, you got me! I was completely obsessed!

He only smirked and said "I'll come to your place at five, on Friday." And with that he sauntered past, as if nothing had happened. While I felt like dancing all around the school, I just gave a squeal and ran out the building.

JPOV

So me and Jordan were playing bowling when he said "Dude, I just realized I'm never going to win this game." He said as he took a sip out of his drink. "Why?" I asked.

"A few reasons," he explained.

"1. I would never bring myself to do this, Clary's a sweet girl and she deserves to have her virginity taken by someone who will care for her."

"2, I actually have ahh… like this… other girl called Maia so… Yeah"

"AAAND 3, I've got no chance. We're only on like day two, and she's already going on a date with someone." Oh, yeah…. Wait a second! DATE?!

"Date?!" I said out loud, choosing a ball "With WHO?!"

"Oh, I thought you knew!" exclaimed Jordan, "She's going on a date with Sebastian!"

Rage suddenly rushed through me and I rolled the ball with such a force, I could have knocked down an army. Of course, I knocked all the pins down. But that might have been because I had been imagining them all as Sebastian's stupid, cocky-ass face.

 ** _Yaya! So? Please Review, it means so much to me! :D_**

 ** _Comment what you want to happen and stuff…_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Dress Crisis!

**_Hey Dudes! What's up Bro! How's it hanging yo! Yeah, I sound retarded, whatever! I'm sooooo Pumped! Hope you enjoy_** ** _J_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I just meddle with their lives, but TMI is not mine!_**

CPOV

I've never been more nervous about the way I dress. I mean, can you imagine me, _Clary Morgenstern_ fussing over what she wears?! All for some dumb boy? But of course, this wasn't just some dumb boy; it was my 2 year crush, Sebastian Verlac!

Aaaagh! And it was 4:30, meaning Sebastian came in 30 MINUTES! How was I supposed to manage that? After about fifteen minutes of screaming, hair- tearing and throwing my clothes around, I finally decided on a turquoise strapless tank, with a white skirt that had blue swirly patterns on it. I had little green shoes with _tiny_ heels on. I spent the other fifteen minutes in my mirror, making my Smokey-eye effect perfect, my sparkling emerald eyes brighter than ever. I put on some pink lip-gloss and then I was left wondering about my hair.

Should I straiten it, or hold it up…? I finally had and idea; I held it up in a loose ponytail with a blue butterfly clip.

When I was finally ready, I found Jon in the hallway, talking to someone, but not just _someone,_ but a very golden someone.

Jace.

Apparently, it seemed they had made up. I eyed them wearily scared they might start tearing at each others throats again. When Jon saw me he just lifted up an eyebrow, but Jace was a different story. He looked at me with his mouth wide open and his eyes transfixed… No you pervs! He was not looking at my chest; he was looking straight into my eyes. And it wasn't weird or annoying, just… mesmerizing. Seeing his molten eyes like fire light up and look straight at me.

After a while, Jon cleared his throat, making me realize where I was. I blushed a sharp red and swiftly turned to run down the stairs, into the kitchen. Where I sat thinking about the golden eyes that had been so bright to see me.

 ** _LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLL_**

 ** _TIME SKIP!_**

 **(Still Clary** **J** **)**

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. I realized who it was and rushed out of the kitchen. But not before my annoying brother opened the door, Jace behind him.

"Hey, Seb!" said Jon opening the dory wide "I didn't know you were coming over today! Jace and I were planning on watching a movie. Want to join?" I shifted on my feet nervously in the hallway. Why, Jon, why!?

Sebastian pushed his way from the two boys and smiled at me, to which I blushed. Jon gave Seb glare and looked suspiciously from me to Sebastian. "Actually," said Sebastian "I'm here for Clary." Jon finally took in what was happening, while I did too.

Seb was wearing a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His trousers were also black, but the colour seemed intensified somehow, not too much.

Sebastian looked wearily over at Jon, who bit his lip (A habit which I also tend to do while thinking deeply) and finally nodded. "Ok, then." He said and left back up the stairs. Jace looked over at me sadly, the fire in his eyes died down to embers. He then left, calling after Jon.

Sebastian offered his arm to me and said "Should we go?" to which I smiled and nodded. He grinned and we left the house, my heart beating as fast as if I were running a marathon.

JPOV

When me and Jon were finally in his room alone I felt a rush of anger.

"What the hell man?!" I screamed "So, when I _look_ at Clary, you beat me up, but when the son of a bitch, Sebastian _takes her on a date_ , it's nothing?" I've reached a high level and Jon just stares at me.

"Seb is different, Jace. You will only harm her. _Sebastian_ on the other hand, will treat her like a true gentleman, and won't only want her in bed." He said icily.

I snorted "If only you knew…" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately for me, Jon's ears are _sharp_. "What should I know?" he said, glaring at me "Jace, if you are planning something to put my sister in danger I swear to go I wi-"

"NOTHING JONATHAN!" I shouted, exasperated "There's nothing to know Jon, so get over it"

"I _will_ get that secret out of you, Herondale" He spat out my name.

Thing he doesn't know, is that I am the master of keeping secrets.

 ** _Yeah, it's quite short but ummm… yeah… don't kill me!_** ** _L_**

 ** _A few things: I made her have her hair curly because I don't understand why people always make her straighten her hair. But, don't worry if you like her to straighten her hair¡, that's just my opinion! Also, just to make things clear (sort of) I imagine Clary with a sort of bright orange-red hair, not dark. Hope you enjoyed, write a review BYE!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming of Kisses

**_Hi! I'm listening to Meghan Trainor and so PUMPED! I'm just doing chapter, after chapter after chapter! I'll probably be writing till late again! ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I just steal them for a while, for my own entertainment (Boy, does that sound wrong!) but TMI is originally Cassie Clare's (sigh)_**

 ** _Anyway, Enjoy: D_**

CPOV

After walking outside, Sebastian led me to a sleek, black car. I was just staring at it; I'm no good at car names, ok? But even so, I could tell it was expensive. Seb grinned at my astonishment and opened the door of the car for me to get in.

The drive was pretty short, and we made little conversation, it was quiet but pleasant.

When the car stopped, I found we were in front of the Friatteli, one of the most exquisite Italian restaurants in the city. I n my head, I thanked myself for not going in my jeans and T-shirt!

When we went inside, Sebastian walked over to talk to what seemed to be the manager guy, while I looked around. I had heard of it, seen it, but never actually been inside it. And boy was it glamorous! The walls were a dark red, the floor a polished black, all with black satin curtains on the windows and the tables were made of dark wood, with plush red seats and sofas.

I looked around, japing, when Seb took me by the arm and led me to a round candle lit table. The seats were so comfortable; it was like sitting on a cloud.

Sebastian and I were in a simple conversation about the play, and our scripts. When the waiter came, a man with black hair and blue eyes. At first, I thought it was Alec (a nice boy from my school) but it turned out to be his father, Robert Lightwood. I asked for spaghetti with some weird sauce and Sebastian asked for the penne pasta.

When I pointed out to Sebastian about Robert Lightwood, he shrugged and said that the Lightwoods owned the business. We were then left in a looooong awkward silence, until the food arrived. I tucked in quickly, hoping to have something to do other than look at Sebastian.

He grinned when he saw me eating with such ferocity. Ok, I'm a pig but I was hungry Ok?!

"You know," he said "All the girls I've met order a salad and then don't even eat most of it" his tone was soft and sweet, but I just kept eating, trying to avoid making anymore slurpy noises.

"You're just so different" he whispered and I looked up then. He looked deep into my eyes, but his eyes like coals were unreadable. He picked up his napkin and softly started to brush it around my mouth. I didn't know what to do, should I… uhh…? OK, I HAVE NO IDEA!

So I just sat there like an idiot motionless.

After that, we made very little conversation and skipped the last course. We drove back home, but this time Sebastian started up a conversation,

"Do you like Jace?" he asked, his voice was emotionless and his eyes were still on the road.

That made me think, did I like Jace? Sure, he was attractive, but did I like him?

"No." I answered almost automatically

"Why not?" His voice was like steel. "Because, he thinks everyone is absolutely in love with him and that he's the most amazing guy ever! But really, he's just a fake idiot and I bet the only reason Jon is friends with him is to be popular, or maybe just because he feels sorry for him? He gets everything he wants and expects you to love him for it. Also, he's a jackass." I finished, catching my breath. I didn't know I had that in me…

Just as I finished, we pulled over outside my house. We walked up the path and stopped on the porch.

"Do you really think that?" he whispered and I nodded slightly.

"Do you like _me_?" This time, there was some sort of urgency in his tone, as if it was the thing that mattered most to him.

"Why would I go on a date with you if I didn't?" I whispered. I tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out…. lovingly.

He put his hands on my waist and brought me closer. I put _my_ hands on his shoulders and as he leaned forward, I closed my eyes, was this really happening? Was I really going to have my first kiss?! An image came into my head, an image that had little to do with the situation:

Jace.

Jace, and his golden eyes and perfectly tanned skin and that lovely GOLD hair of his that caught the light. I tried to get that image out of my head and tried to focus on Seb.

Just as his lips brushed mine, we heard the opening of a door. I jumped back, but we were in more or less the same position as before.

But in the doorway was the boy I had just been dreaming about. Jace was looking at us as if he had just seen us kill his cat or something.

"I should go." said Sebastian and kissed me softly on the cheek. I barely noticed, I was still looking at the golden angel in front of me.

With that, Sebastian walks down the porch and back into his car. Jace turns and goes back inside the house.

I stay alone outside, not really thinking, or doing anything. But after like, 10 minutes I realize how cold I am and rush back inside.

Jonathan, at hearing my entry meets me in the hallway.

"So, how was it with your little lover boy?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. "Did he actually kiss you in the end, I missed that part." he continued.

Wait, he saw that?

"You were spying on me!?" I exclaimed outraged.  
"Duh. I want to know all the gossip!" he asked, his green eyes shining.

"You are such a girl." I sigh and leave him there, chuckling while I go to my room and throw myself on the bed.

I slowly fall into a pleasant sleep.

DREAM:

 _Someone is stroking my hair, whispering I love you's and brushing his lips against my cheek. It's a male voice._

 _Jon?_

 _Seb?_

 _I look up in surprise to see some golden eyes. Jace._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" I hiss. But I don't pull away._

 _Jace gives his usual cocky smirk. "You tell me. It's your dream!"_

 _And he pulls me closer, his lips brushing against mine and…_

"Clary!" A voice wakes me

"There's someone at the door for you!"

Ughh. I check my phone for the time. 7:00

Who comes to my house at seven in the morning?

But of course, that's not the problem. The problem is that I wanted to keep sleeping..

Just so I could continue that dream…

I jump out of my reverie and run downstairs, to see who wants to see me.

I open the door and gasp.

 ** _Did I just do that? Yep, I did! Sorry I took so long to upload! After uploading this, I'm going to start a new one! I had to study so many exams! Just please; keep reading I will never, ever leave a story unfinished. I promise._**

 ** _Keep your faith,_**

 ** _Scarlettroyalangel 13_**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friend

**_OMG! Need to keep writing! I made last chapter all about Clary, but I'll try to fit some Jace in here for you guys! You guys are so sweet in the comments!_** ** _J_**

 ** _Disclaimer: No. I totally didn't lock up the characters from TMI in my computer. Can you go away now officer?_**

 ** _Enjoy XD!_**

 _Who comes to my house at seven in the morning?_

 _But of course, that's not the problem. The problem is that I wanted to keep sleeping.._

 _Just so I could continue that dream…_

 _I jump out of my reverie and run downstairs, to find out who wants to see me._

 _I open the door and gasp._

There, standing in my doorway is **_THE_** **Isabelle Lightwood**. She's the most popular girl in school, but she's not really mean to me, she just ignores me completely; which is sooooo much better in my opinion…

She really is beautiful, with her straight ink-black hair reaching her waist and her dark chocolate eyes staring at you, probably judging you. She's got her hand on her hip and her eyes are looking me over.

I blush slightly as I'm in a long draped shirt and grey shorts. I wasn't expecting company, okay?

Surely she's here for Jonathan, not me! Or she got the wrong house or…or…

It takes me a while to realize she's talking to me and my ears prick up.

"Are you going to let me in or Nah?" she says eyebrows raised. I nod and open the door wider for her to come in. She walks in and already seems to know her way around the house.

She comes up to my room and jumps on the bed, while I stand next to the closed door, as if I were the guest in her room. Well, she's not really a guest either but you can't say no to Isabelle Lightwood!

She scans the room and finally sets her eyes on me. "Aren't you gonna sit down?" she asks. I sit down on my swivelling desk chair and look at her nervously.

"W-what d-do you w-w-want, I-Isabelle?" I stutter. Don't judge me, I'm kinda weirded out!

She smirks,

"Sweetie, don't worry! I don't bite! Well… most of the time!" She laughs and I blush, but I smile too.

"Why are you here? As in, in my house?" I ask a lot more confident now.

"Well, the gossip is that you went on a date with Sebastian Verlac!" Her face is a mixture of curiosity and eagerness "Is it true?"

I nod shyly and she squeals.

"Oh, yay! So, tell me eeeveryyything!" she drones out.

I don't know why, but I feel a connection with this girl. We've only ever passed in the hallway but I find myself complying and telling her all about Sebastian and the date.

It feels weird, because I've only ever had Simon before and, as you can imagine, I don't often tell him about boys.

But it feels nice, to have a girl friend and after I tell her everything, we go down to the kitchen and watch a movie.

Don't ask me how I suddenly became so close to Isabelle Lightwood because, believe me, I don't know myself.

JPOV **(This is back to last chapter!)**

I turn and go back inside the house. I swivel my head and see Jon spying out the window, on a normal occasion I would have laughed or at least smiled, at Jon's over protectiveness. But this is no normal situation. I mutter an "I'll be in your room" and rush back into Jon's bedroom. I throw myself on his bed and stare at the ceiling.

What just happened?

 _"_ _Bye, Jon!" I shout up the stairs. I walk down the hallway and open the door._

 _There, in front of my very eyes, is Clary and Sebastian almost nose to nose. Were they… kissing? Sebastian has his arms around Clary and is glaring at me with hatred. Clary is just… looking at me. Her eyes are so beautiful, just like her. But even when she laughs, she's got sad, sad eyes. Her eyes are wide, and she's looking at me as if I had just shot her in the heart. Sebastian tries to turn her around to, supposedly resume what gthey were doing before, but she pays no attention. He finally gives up and leaves._

 _I actually feel shaky… Why?!_

 _So I turn and go back inside the house._

Jon comes in, and resumes his stupid film, while trying to get me to talk. I try to act normally and make my sarcastic comments but inside, I feel… empty.

It's the same feeling I had felt when my parent's died.

I didn't really cry, or get angry. I just walked around like a zombie. Then, when I got adopted by the Lightwoods I brightened up a bit. But I've never been the same.

Now, though, the feeling has… resurfaced and it's just as strong as when I first realized that my parent's weren't going to come back.

Later, at night, when Jon is asleep, I sneak out of the room. I hear soft snoring, Jon.

But then muffled little screams that only really, really good ears would be able to hear. Luckily, mine are excellent.

I realize whose room the screams are coming from.

Clary.

I open the door to her room and see her, scrunched and rolling, making those screaming sounds. My brain tells me to walk away, forget but I creep closer.

I sit on the edge of her bed and start to slowly caress her check. She stills and I'm suddenly alarmed, has she woken up?

But she actually snuggles closer and it encourages me more.

I pull her softly onto my chest and stroke her curly red hair. She smells like apples and paint and I wonder how can she not know she's beautiful?

I caress her cheek and stroke her hair and then she whispers, "What are you doing here?" But… she's still asleep; she doesn't know it's me…

"You tell me. It's your dream!" I whisper into her ear. Her dream seems to have transmitted the message. She snuggles even closer, and I feel so magical.

But then, I say something I thought I would never say to anybody at all, for the rest of my life.

"I love you."

Just as I say that, she opens her mouth to say something, but I jump out of the bed. She whimpers, but I pay no attention. I run out of the house and I keep running until I'm out of the city completely.

I don't know where I am. Some sort of Forest?

I sit under the tree to get 'cover' from the pouring rain and I close my eyes.

What have I gotten myself into?

 ** _So? Did ya like it?! Review please! And I'm going to try to squeeze in another chapter today, but you know…._**


	9. Chapter 9: Found you

**_Hey guys! I have just finished last chapter and I'm trying to finish this one quickly. Which means it will be more of a filler. Which means it's short. Which means DON'T KILL ME! Okaaay…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Jace refuses to belong to me! (Sigh)_**

 ** _It's short, but sweet…_**

 ** _J_**

CPOV

The day after Izzy's unexpected visit, the phone rings.

Me and Jon both run after it. Ever since we were little, we have had competitions as to who picks up the phone. He tugs me down to the floor, but I tickle him mercilessly and as he's rolling around on the floor, I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say breathlessly

"Is that you, Clary?" she asks. Her worried voice makes me nervous, what's happened to make _the_ Isabelle Lightwood nervous?

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Jace is missing?" At that I gasp

"Really?"

"Yes! And he was last seen with you and Jon and he won't answer his calls, nobody's seen him!" She rambles on with other 'Jace has disappeared' things.

Jon, seeing my concerned look, picks the phone from my ear. I don't protest, I just let myself sink down onto the sofa.

Suddenly, Jon is putting a jacket around me and I realize that he's already fully clothed.

"Where are we going?" I ask, puzzled

"To find our friend" he says, and he pulls me out of the house.

JPOV

I've been in this forest for a while, I can find my tree, but I can never seem to find my way out.

My phone doesn't work, because there's no connection and I just want to be alone anyway. But after hours of adventuring I hear about eight people calling my name

"Jace!"

"Jace, where are you?"

"Jace, are you here?"

"JACE!"

And then, I see some red amongst a tree. Red hair on a pale little head that turns around and looks at me.

She gives a huge grin and sighs.

"We were worried!" she says

"Were you worried?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow

She blushes, but she walks closer and gives me a huge hug.

I breath in her lovely sent and caress her hair.

Then she looks up at me and reaches up while I cup her cheek, and suddenly out of nowhere,

Her lips are on mine.

And. It. Is. MAGIC.

 ** _Yeah, I get it! It's mega short but whateva! Also, I love the reviews, so please read them, I LOVE THEM! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10: I felt a spark

**_So… Last chapter was pretty bleugh, but I'll try to make this one better!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't claim the dis, but I do dis the claim, K?_**

 ** _Review ;)_**

JPOV

It just feels….

Right. Like I was meant to kiss her.

Clary.

Her hands are knotting in my hair and pulling gently, while I have one hand cupping her cheek and the other pulling her face closer to mine.

Her mouth finally allows my tongue to enter and we immediately fight for dominance.

The kiss is slow and passionate…. Nothing like what I'm used to…

My hand goes to the tip of her shirt and I start lifting it up when…

She jumps right out of my arms.

She puts her hand to her mouth and runs into the trees, and I'm left wondering about this… this wonderful girl.

A second later, the whole group has found me and Isabelle is torn between feelings; one second she's hugging me, the next she's screaming in my face.

I try to catch Clary's eye, but she looks away or stares at the floor.

On a normal girl, like Kaelie for example, nothing would happen, but this was… different…

I have never, ever felt such a spark in a kiss. It was like she had kept me wanting more, like giving me the mere crumbs of a cake, only the introduction to some music, the trailer of a film. I thought I had that effect on girls….

So, I know I have to do something, something that I have always wanted to do, but now… I just want to do it more.

I want to win this bet.

CPOV

I'm just so dreading going back to school tomorrow…

And see Jace.

But…

When I was kissing Jace, it felt so right, as if I was made to kiss him. I even felt a… spark. Like a firework going on between our mouths; electricity passing between us. But that's probably what happens on everyone's first kiss, right? But, I have no-one to compare Jace with; I've never had such a cocky ass, stupid dick-head in my life. Well, none that was that gorgeous anyway.

I didn't mean to call Jace Herondale gorgeous but he is, he is, he is!

And the worst thing is… He kissed me back… But then again, he is Jace. He would kiss anyone back.

God, I'm so stupid!

 ** _DON'T KILL ME! OK, so I know it's short but I need to end here…._**

 ** _Pls, review and comment. I love you guys so much!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Popular Table

**_OK Guys! I'm gonna try to make another chapter (Longer this time_** ** _J_** ** _) And... OMG! I love you and your comments! You're all so awesome!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: OMG! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I EVEN STOLE THIS BRAIN FROM MY BROTHER!_**

CPOV

After my shower, I put on some jeans and a shirt. Nothing Fancy! But I had a lot to do today! It's our first day of practicing the play and I'm sooo excited!

 **PLAY: (Omg! Tell me what you think!)**

 _"_ _Oh, but brother!" Charlotte_ _ **(Clary)**_ _whined at Nathan (_ _ **Zachariah)**_ _. "Why would you choose such a ghastly place in which to stay?" she said devastated, while her brother chuckled "Oh, dear sister of mine! It will do you good to stay at a place in the are horrendously spoiled!" "But... but..." she cried "I cannot leave Amanda! She will be so worried and feel so anguished that I decided to spend time with a pig instead of her!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry sister! You don't have to come near a pig!" said her brother apologetically_

 _"_ _I was talking, about you!" She haughtily used her peacock fan and walked gracefully out of the room._

 ** _(So, they do more, but I'm gonna_** **feed it to you slowly.** ** _Ha-ha!)_**

I think I did quite well. I love Charlotte, but in a way, I despise her too. She's sarcastic and funny, caring and loving but also haughty and snobby, picky and spoiled. So, you could say, she was quite like me.

I walk out of changing from my blue gown to my sweatpants and see Zachariah. I immediately smile at him.

"You are a very good actress Clarissa." He's always so polite and uses my full name. I don't bother telling him to change it though.

"Thanks! You were pretty good too!" I grin. He smiles shyly and we make small conversation until the end of the hallway, where Seb is there, waiting for me. He smirks and puts his arm around my waist. I give a small gasp at the sudden action and he chuckles. We walk like this to my next class, where he let's go of me, bends down (WHY AM I SOO SHORT!) and whispers:

"See you at lunch." It sends shivers down my spine and I slowly walk into the classroom and take my seat. I hate Maths.

JPOV

Me and the other populars where sitting at our usual table. We were only guys, and Jonathan was I don't know where. Somehow, the topic of Clary came up.

"Yeah," said Zachariah nervously "I think I don't want to do this any longer."

"She's a nice girl, doesn't deserve to be treated that way." Ha, I knew someone would chicken out eventually.

"Yeah, dude. Me neither!" exclaimed Jordan.

Mark, Raphael, Jordan and Zachariah ended up quitting.

"Raphael!?" I said, surprised. Since when does Raphael chicken out? "Ah… She is _Chica Buena" (AN._ She is a nice girl. I'm half Spanish :P)

Ughhh. I wish people would stop saying that! It makes me feel… guilty. An emotion I haven't felt since I broke father's old antique vase.

We quickly change the subject as other, non-bet people sit down.

Soon, my sister Isabelle sits down and we begin chatting and jostling each other like usual. But suddenly, Isabelle waves her arms crazily. _What is that girl doing?_ But then I see who she's waving at. I look away, trying to act normal, but I can't help the small glance I swerve to my right. To see those bright emerald eyes I've been dreaming about for so long.

CPOV

I am dreading lunch. As usual. I get my usual apple and tray (which I always throw away at the end) and I'm just making my way to the usual old apple tree in the garden when I suddenly see a display of movement around the popular table.

I turned wildly and saw Izzy waving crazily from the table. I turned around, was she waving at… me?

I pointed to myself and she nodded vigorously. I smiled and walked over,

Wow, I was finally going to be able to sit at the same table as my brother…

All for spilling my heart out to some girl?

When I put down my tray, I looked up and met the golden miracle that I had been dreaming about since…. That.

 **(I was thinking about ending it here, but whatever!)**

I quickly looked away avoiding his gaze; I wasn't ready for this right now. Also, here, I had plenty distractions.

When I saw Simon pass-by, I grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him down next to me. He looked absolutely astounded and I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. You know that way when he's surprised and his eyebrow sort of tilt and you can see that little scar on his lip from when he was ten. He and Isabelle immediately struck up conversation and I think they really hit it off, which I'm pretty happy about, since I was worried Simon would be left apart. Jace was unusually quiet, but I paid no attention and just continued talking to Sebastian who seemed the most interested in me since, ever!

When lunch was over, I waved to all my new… friends? Partners? Acquaintances?

But they weren't mot really.

So, I waved at them and left, chatting to Simon while he questioned me thoroughly about how I had come to know _the_ Isabelle Lightwood. It wasn't surprising. When I told him about Sebastian, he went ballistic; not in an angry way, but more in an Are you kidding?! But after laughing and calming him down, I told him half of he story and we went inside our classroom, where I told him the rest of the story; passing little paper notes like children.

JPOV

I remained silent at lunch knowing that if I so much as opened my mouth, my vulnerability would be shown. But I never show my emotions. To anyone. Not even Family.

But with Clary, it was like she had broken through my hard wall; and let me tell you, I don't like that one bit. At home, I went into my mini-inspiration room. (Shut up, ok!?) I sat down at the piano, my one true passion, and started singing whatever came to my mind:

 _You don't know it but you're wonderful,_

 _You don't know it but you're a miracle._

 _You don't know it but you make my heart beat faster._

 _Yeah, you don't know it, but you're beautiful._

 _And when you smile, then I'll smile._

 _And when you laugh, I'll laugh along with you._

 _But when you cry, I'll feel the pain for you._

 _'_ _Cause baby, we are the same soul._

 _Same heart forevermore._

 _I didn't know it, but I've got a heart to break._

 _I didn't know it, but I have some risks to take._

 _I didn't know it, but I have apologies to make._

 _I didn't know it, but my heart was asleep._

 _But thanks to you, it's now awake._

I blink at myself and sigh.

I'm a Herondale. And Herondale's don't fall in love….. Right?

 ** _It's been sooooooooooo long! But right now, is exam season for me!_** ** _LLLLL_**

 ** _But don't worry, in a week or so, everything will be back to normal!_**


	12. Chapter 12: You've changed

**_Hi Hey Hallo Heep Heya Ha Hello! Yep, I totally just did that! So my excuse is just pure laziness, and I'm so sorry!_** ** _L_** **** ** _I will try update sooner, don't worry!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Jace or Sebastian, I would let them escape into a computer?_**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

CPOV

I'm late. I'm late? Yeah, I'm late. Wait a second…. I'm LATE!

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

I had been so busy with Sebastian (No, you perverts!) that I had forgotten about the play! Crap. Oh my god, grab the bag, change into the beautiful swirly white dress.

And… I'm just in time for the play rehearsal! Mr. Garroway gives me a curt nod and I hop on the stage.

 **PLAY:**

 _Charlotte_ _hops of the train and looks around haughtily. "This is so putrid. Why, oh why did Brother have to choose this place?" Amanda_ **(Maia)** _chuckles and stands next to her, picking up both the bags. She, unlike Charlotte, is wearing a striped shirt and faded shorts._

 _"_ _Come on! It's not that bad!" and they walk off stage._

 _When they walk back on, they are in a farm._

 _"_ _There is so much muck everywhere! It is absolutely disgusting!" says Charlotte, picking her skirts up off the floor. "Look at that cute little piggy!" Amanda bends down and pats a pink baby pig._

 _"_ _Pigs are not_ Cute, _Amanda!" Charlotte snorts as she rings the doorbell on the crooked old farm house._

 _Amanda sighs and starts making pig noses at her with her nose squishing adorably._

 _She lunges at Charlotte who topples over the open door into some strong arms. She quickly recomposes herself and looks over at an 18 year old guy looking at her with an amused face._

 _"_ _Pardon me." She says politely and glares at Amanda who shrugs. "Don't apologise m' lady! I'm used to beautiful girls falling into my arms!" he says and winks._

 _Charlotte_ _rolls her eyes and says "Just take my bags to my room, servant!"_

 _"_ _I am not your servant." He says, eyebrow raised. "I am the farmer's son, and I'm here to show you 'round these parts!"_

 _"_ _Oh. Well, what's your name? I will try to remember it."_

 _"_ _Well, you highness, my name's Austin!"_

Lollololooloooollolololololololoolololollolololololololololololololololloloololololololol

JPOV

The one good part of being the director means that I can see Clary better than the others. She's so passionate, and in some parts, I forget it's all a play and just see this beautiful girl, struggling to live in a farm, when all she's used to is the rich life. She doesn't believe in love, but dallies around with these men all the same…

"Hey, Jaaaace!" I hear a high-pitched voice and internally cringe. When I look to see who can possibly sound so much like a squealing cat, I see Kaelie.

Yep, _her_.

She waggles her hips excessively, sticking her chest out. It almost makes me laugh, how _this_ girl is strutting over, trying to impress me; the hottest guy in the school. While I'm pining over this beautiful nobody girl, who probably hates me.

We broke up last month, but she still hasn't gotten the message.

"What, Kaelie?" I snap. At first, I had been smiley and flirty, but this girls just couldn't take a hint! She giggles at my mood; yeah she is just _that_ dense.

"Well, Jacey Wacey!" Cringe number two… "Words gone around that you're single and I'm single." She winks "And, I know you miss me, babe!"

She comes closer and tries to plant her huge lips on mine, but I step out of the way ; making her stumble in the air.

"Get off, Kaelie." I say, my voice like ice. " **We are** ** _done_**."

"Oh, come on Jace!" she says, hands on hips. "Look, if that's all you want, I'll just come over at night, no more."

For some reason, that seems even worse.

"I said no, Kaelie." I say and walk away, but I hear her shouting after me.

"You've changed, Jace!" she screams "No, _someone_ has changed you and I'm going to find out who!"

I just walk faster, eager to get to class.

Wow… never thought I'd say that before…

CPOV

After school, I'm just collecting thing from my locker when…

A note slips onto the floor. I look around wearily… yep, that certainly came from my locker. I bend down and pick it up.

On it, in printed letter it says:

 _Dear, most beautiful Clarissa,_

 _Come meet me behind the school, in the black shed at 5:30._

 _Come alone… I need to talk to you… ;)_

 _Yours, Secret Lover boy._

My breathing quickens as I debate what to do.

Who is this note from, what to they want to… talk about?

I run out of the school… I will have to have made my decision in like an hour or so…

JPOV

( **Many of you loved my lyrics. Yes, I wrote them myself** **J** **! So here is some more)**

 _I've changed,_

 _But you remain the same._

 _It's like finding the key to a forever locked door._

 _But the key doesn't fit and the door is broken._

 _It's the key to my heart!_

 _You've got it right there in your hands!_

 _It's the key to my heart!_

 _You've stolen it without knowin' it!_

 _And I've changed, for the better_

 _Or for the worse..._

 _I don't know!_

 _Cause you found the key to my forever stolen heart._

 _And I'm scared…_

 _That one day you'll open the door_

 _Cause the key is all rusty and my heart is broken too…_

I always play with too much passion.

Nobody else knows I play the piano, which is why I usually play it in this dark shed.

I suddenly hear a gasp, and I jump.

I turn my head is surprise.

And, to my utter astonishment, I'm met with most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen.

 **Heya! So, my dad was hogging the computer all week. I know, it's hard to believe!**

 **And I've already done two maths exams! Woohoo!** **JJJJ** **)**

 **Fifty more to go…**


	13. Chapter 13: Curiosity killed the cat

**_HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! How are you guys? Next Week I'm going on a school trip and I probably won't be able to write as much because it's one of those thingies where you stay overnight... so yeah…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Even if I did manage to lock Jace away, his love will always be for Clary…sigh…_**

CPOV

I run through all the tall yellow weeds and suddenly see it right at the back. The shed.

I don't know if I should be doing this, but my feet seem to be running out of their own accord. I hear a soft sound coming from inside the wooden shack but… I can't tell what it is, nor if there is even any singing involved.

I put my hand on the dirty doorknob and push, the door creaks slightly but opens without much force being needed.

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but a sweet and beautiful voice takes me away and the lovely playing of a piano accompanies it wondrously.

I take in the image and press back a gasp because there, right in front of me is an angel... or is it a devil?

But you know what they always say…

Curiosity killed the cat

 ** _OMG!_**

 ** _I know it's mega short but I'm publishing two chapters so whateva!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Hearts

**_I know OMGGGG! But last time seemed like such a good time to stop.. you know right? Right? RIGHT?_**

 ** _I thought so._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Me- Hey Cassy C? Dou you think I could-_**

 ** _Cassandra Clare- No!_**

 ** _Me- But_**

 ** _Cassandra Clare- No Scarlett! You are no_** ** _t getting TMI!_**

 ** _Me- :'( so sad._**

 ** _IDK what that was let's just continue:_**

CPOV

Jace Herondale is sitting right in front of me. And boy, is he good.

I'm pretty shocked actually, because if I ever imagined Jace playing any instrument, it would be an electric guitar.

And if you would have told me _this_ was the same guy who's already slept with too many girls to count, humiliates numbers of people and doesn't even care ; I wouldn't have believed you.

He just looks so angelic, so mesmerizing, and so… beautiful.

Yes, Jace is pretty good looking; I will admit myself to say. But this was just… just… _not Jace_.

When he finishes he relaxes and lies back, closing his eyes and I'm just here, standing like an idiot.

Should I run? Talk? Take a photo? Make fun of him?

None of these options seem right.

I'm just about to speak up or something, when he turns his head and I gasp.

His eyes suddenly flash open like lightning bolts and I am immediately paralyzed… by those golden eyes that have been haunting my dreams for what seems like an eternity.

JPOV

Anyone but her, ANYONE but her!

But there she is, in all her glory. Her eyes are wide and her hand is clamped shut over her mouth.

"Jace" she whispers, and I'm just paralyzed, like an idiot. What should I do?

"I-I…" I stutter and mentally slap myself.

"I didn't know you played like... Um... you know… that." She's approaching me calmly, but nervously, as if I were to pounce on her any second. Not saying that I wouldn't though…

She's right next to me now, so close, I can see the goose bumps on her shaking arms and the shiver that goes through both of us when I speak.

"Not many people know the real me" I whisper. I don't know why we're whispering, but it just seems wrong to talk normally.

"So… this is the real you?" she sits down on the piano bench, right next to me and I put all my power into not kissing her right now… Wait what!?

"Mmhm" I mutter and look down slightly, because seriously, there is a huge difference in height over here.

"And why doesn't anyone else know the real you?" her emerald gaze is steady, but she's so close, I can feel her heavy, uncertain breathing.

"Because no one wants a broken heart around" I huff.

Damn. I just ruined it didn't I?

But no, something actually seems to _click_ inside Clary, and somehow we're even closer than before, and my body seems to be in a never-ending electrical shock.

"Sometimes, your heart breaks in two." Her voice is so soft, but her hand is softer, gently on top of mine.

"But when your broken heart meets another one, they can mend each other and fix themselves. Not like a rock, but bending and twisting stronger than ever before. Because when a mirror shatters, it's hard to pick all the pieces up, and hearts are so, so the same; the one difference is, hearts can be mended, you just need another half a heart, to make a stronger one… together." I don't know if it's instinct, the closeness, or just pure magic; but in a flash of lightning, we're kissing.

And god, I just can't get enough.

I'm pushing her down on the piano seat, but I hear no complaints.

One of her hands is tangling in my golden curls and the other is on my neck, pulling me closer and closer.

We gasp for air and she just stares at me like I'm an angel sent to take her to paradise.

"Jace." She says again.

"Yes Clary?" I whisper in her ear making her shiver.

"Wait, Jace stop." She pushes me up and I just look at her, with a puzzled look on my face.

"Jace. I'm with Sebastian!"

His mere name, makes fume come out of my ears.

"Really!?" I snap and quickly regret it as she recoils.

"Jace, stop stringing me along like this!"

"Oh, but dear _Clarissa_ , I can't!" I use her full name, hoping she'll listen closely. It works... sort of.

"And why is that _Herondale_?" she retorts, hands oh hips and I can't help but think how cute she is when she's mad.

"Oh, come on Clary! You felt it too, didn't you? The spark, the sizzle, didn't you?!" I say, and more than anything, I'm desperate, hoping that she feels the same; Because, I have honestly never experienced anything like this before, and though I would never admit it, I'm scared.

Then I see the _click_ in her eyes again. The recognition, the care, the realization.

But then, her feeling close up. And I know, what that look in her eyes means, those tough walls that defend you through all the emotion, I recognize it, because those are the walls I build up everyday just because I know I'm going to see Clary's face again.

"Is that what you say to all your whores?" she asks and when she's responded with silence, she snorts and runs out of the shed.

I sit there for a while. It could have been seconds, hours, days for all I know.

But there's one question I can't help but ask myself…

Is it true?

Can my broken heart be fixed?

Is Clary my missing broken heart?

 ** _So, yeah. I don't know what is happening all over the pace but whatevs! Oh, and you've probably guessed it by now, but this is a_** CLACE **_story._**

 ** _Okie dokie, bye!_**


	15. Chapter 15: She'll Love This

**_HIYA! How's_** ** _your_** ** _day going? Mine is_** ** _FAAAANTASTIC_** ** _!_** ** _Sigh… Don't ya'll love the love!? OMG, WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH THESE GUYS! Let's finD out…_**

 ** _: )_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Why do I even write these anymore?_**

 ** _Jace- *takes of shirt* Because you have to get the point across!; )_**

 ** _Me- Oh, yeah, that's right!_**

 ** _Clary- *Hits Jace on the head with a frying pan* That's more like it!_**

CPOV

I snort, and rush out of the shed; I don't really feel like seeing his reaction.

I hope he is friggin' happy with himself, because I'm just out here, trying to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. Because I'm scared. Not of Jace. Not of the way he smiles and his face lights up, how his golden eyes seem to change depending on how he feels. I'm broken away from my reverie as I stumble on a rock and almost fall over.

But, no, I'm not scared of any of that.

What I'm seriously scared of…

Is the truth.

Because everything he said in that little excuse of a shack is 100% true. And I hate it.

I wish he could go back to his cocky-ass self again. Because I am tired, of all this. He's stringing me along, and I seriously don't have time for that.

After I've blinked away all the tears, I rush into the parking lot.

There is Sebastian, in his Rolls Royci, talking on the phone. When he sees me he grins and his eyes lit up with something I can't really identify.

"Hi" I say as I get into the car.

"Hey, babe." When he says that, a shiver runs down my spine. He notices and smirks.

"What took you so long?" He questions as he drives out of the parking lot. I figure that telling him I've been off wih his best friend is not the best thing to say.

"Eh, the teacher wanted to talk to me about stuff." Thank God For Good Acting!

Suddenly, I realize.. this isn't the way to my house!

"Emm, Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?!" I shout, alarmed.

He chuckles and responds with a mere, "You'll see…"

Which, by the way, does nothing to calm my nerves.

SPOV (Yeah! Sebastian!)

I grin while I watch her get more and more nervous.

This, will surely get me to win the game.

Because, who doesn't like going off into a corner in the most lively club in the city…

Pandemonium?

 ** _Guess who's going to Pandemonium!_**

 ** _So… it's been a while, but my so called 'love' life has been SERIOUSLY HECTIC!_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Wish me luck! (Happy Summer!)_**


	16. Chapter 16: I Love Her Too

**_OMG! I didn't_** ** _realize last chapter was so short, until I posted it! So, let me try to make it up to you with this one! : )_**

 ** _Disclaimer: NO! I am Cassandra Clare, secretly writing stories about MY OWN CHARACTERS!_**

 ** _Enjoy ;P_**

JPOV

Okay.

Okay.

I'm Okay.

100% Okay.

Screw it.

I'm in pieces.

All because of some girl?

Who AM I? Jace!

What do I do? Break girls hearts!

So, how can I solve this problem? By being myself again!

And what better way to do that than going to the best club in the city…

Pandemonium?

CPOV

When Sebastian stops the car, I am standing in front of a huge… church?!

Does he want to pray with me?

I just follow silently and we get to a gate with INSTITUTE written in big letters.

Oh, yeah!

That makes so much sense!

NOT

He leads me through this… church thing?

And we suddenly stop at a door. He knocks once and just as he does Isabelle fricken' Lightwood comes bounding out the door.

"Yay! Now shoo!" she waves Sebastian off who smirks and winks at me before turning around and walking to who knows where.

"Don't be shy, come on in!" she says and pulls me by the arm into a huge room. Her room is… well… There are no words that can describe Isabelle's room. The walls are painted a hot pink, with gold glitter sparkled here and there. The whole thing is decorated with furs and zebra rugs. She quickly sits me at a dresser. And starts combing my hair... Nothing weird about that…

"Umm, Isabelle? What are you doing?"

"Preparing you, duuuh!"

"For what exactly?" At tis, she giggles.

After what seems like hours, I finally get to look at myself in the mirror. My hair has been combed into perfection, held in a high ponytail. I'm wearing a black silk dress that clings to me tightly, but in a comfortable way; to my dismay, it only just reaches my mid-thigh.

My eyes look bright and fierce, with a Smokey eye shadow and cat eye look. I have dark purple lipstick and my pale skin seems to compliment all the darkness.

Against my wishes, I am wearing 6 inch strap heels that make me wobble a bit, but not too much.

"Great. You got the look. Now, you have to prepare!" Isabelle is looking at the mirror too, towering over me in her killer boots.

"Look, Isabelle. You're really nice and all but" And she rudely cuts me off, holding up one hand.

"Call me Izzy."

"Ok, Izzy I-

"No. Listen. You know Aline, right?" I nod, who doesn't know Aline?

"Well, as you've noticed before, she isn't pretty." She says is so casually…

"Unlike you. So then why is she popular and you're well… hanging out with rat kid? Because, she has confidence. She walks around the school like she's a queen and BAM, instant popularity!"

I'm nodding not really taking it in.

"So now, we need to BOOST your confidence!"

Oh, boy…

JPOV

I walk into the living room and see Seb sitting there, on my couch.

"Verlac."

"Herondale."

We greet each other. Since when are we so cold?

"Why are you here, Sebastian."

"Oh, I'm just getting my girl ready for a night out.

"Do you mean Clary? Or some other whore you're picking up?"

"Nice of you to think that Clarissa is a whore." What? I didn't say that! Did I?

"Well, it is strange to see you with somebody who isn't, so maybe…"

"Speak for yourself, Herondale." He hisses my name like he's a snake.

"Are you still in the bet, Goldilocks?" He whispers, mocking a pout. "You know, I've already won. Tonight, I'll make sure to pop every one of those cherries. What fun." He licks his bottom lip, as if he already… tastes her. I hear ringing in my ears. Rage. Pure hatred.

"Seb, you can't do this!"

"Oh, come on! You want to do the same! I see the way you look at her!"

"So, you already know then?" I whisper, more a statement than a question.

"Know what?" He asks innocently.

"You can't to this because I…I…" I take a deep breath "I love her Sebastian." There. I've said it. There's no going back. I love her. I… I love her.

At this he stands up and walks silently over to me, so close our noses almost touch.

"So what? I want this bet." Is he making me furious on purpose? I can tell my face is red and, if there was smoke coming out of my ears, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Why does this mean so much to you! One stupid bet! I love her! You know what she means to me, so why? Why?!" I shout, exasperated. And surprisingly he lets out a slow grin.

"Because," he says calmly "I love her too."

 ** _AWWW YEAH! That's all I have to say ;)_**


End file.
